Changes
by randomfangirlwriting
Summary: Kevin recently returned from his mission and decides to tell his mother something important. Some mother and son moments and a little bit McPriceley.


Kevin took a deep breath and decided that this was a good opportunity to talk to his mother.

His father was on a business trip and all of his siblings were still in school.

Yes, it would be a good chance to talk to her.

Nervous and afraid, he stepped down the stairs towards the living room and tried to phrase it in his head.

She sat on the couch, reading in a magazine and Kevin was close to get back to his room and forget about it.

But he knew he would regret it.

So, he stepped into the room and sat down next to her.

She turned her head and smiled at him.

"Hey sweetie. ", she said and gently patted his cheek and smiled at him as she turned her attention back to her magazine.

"Mom. Can I talk to you?", he said, surprised how shaky and weak his voice sounded. And his mother seemed to notice as well.

"What is it,Kevin?", his mother asked him, worried and put her magazine aside.

Nervous, Kevin let his fingers run through his hair and he could feel his hands shaking.

He was so afraid to tell her the words he was about to say, unsure of how she would react.

"Kevin? What is it,honey? What is bothering you?"

Kevin could feel the tears rise to his eyes as he tried to pull himself together, not wanting to lose it right away.

"I… I met someone I like… A lot."

His mother raised her eyebrows as she watched with worry and confusement how her son tried to find the right words.

"And it is a boy. Mom, I think I'm gay."

His mother stared at him, her mind reeling, figuring if she got it right what her son just told her.

With a strict and serious expression on her face, she took his hand in hers.

"Are you sure about this?"

Tears started to run down his face as his mother started to caress his hand.

"Don't cry,Kevin. Are you sure about… well… liking boys? Are you sure it's not just a phase or the need to do something rebellious?"

Kevin nodded as he tried to wipe the tears off his face.

Sighing, she layed her arm around her son and let him lay his head on her shoulder, gently caressing his arm.

"Calm down, Kevin. We can figure this out,alright?"

Her son sniffed as he took a deep breath and sat up,closing his eyes for a second.

"Listen. Your father and I will always love you, no matter what,you hear me. Now stop crying,sweetie, we'll figure this out.", she said and pressed a kiss on her son's forehead.

"I can't say that I'm happy about those news but I'll promise you that I'll do my best to be okay with it. And we'll talk to your father about this, together, when you're ready,alright?"

Kevin pulled his mother into a hug and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Thank you, Mom. Thank you."

Gently,she hugged her child back, comforted him as she tried to hold back her own tears.

As both had calmed a bit, his mother hoping that her own tears went unnoticed, she looked at her son with a smile and wiped his brown hair out of his face, glad that he smiled back at her.

"One question,Kevin. That… boy."

She looked at him with a serious expression.

"They're only two things I want to know right now. I'm not ready for the rest but you have to tell me two things."

Confused, Kevin nodded, wondering what his mother wanted know.

"Just tell me his age and religion."

Kevin couldn't help but chuckle, but he kinda understood her worry, she probably was afraid that he'd meet some old,perverted guy, every mother expected the worst.

"He's 22. And mormon."

His mother leaned back and led out a relieved sigh.

"At least you're liking a mormon. Unlike your brother."

Kevin raised his brows, surprised.

"Jack told you?"

"No. But Kevin, I'm a mother, I just know, there is no need for him to tell me.", she said before she looked at him with a smile.

" And I already had my doubts about you when you were still dating Stacy."

"Mom!", Kevin complained playfully.

"That reminds me… You barely left the house since you're home… Where did you meet that boy?"

Kevin gulped and looked away and scratched the back of his neck.

"…."

"Kevin. You're not going to tell me that this boy was one of the Elders you served with."

"…. He was the District Leader."

"Kevin!"

"I know,I know! But we've been careful! Nobody noticed."

That made her almost jump from the couch, with anger and disappointment.

"Okay, Kevin. That you're gay is one thing, but that you and that boy risked your mission is a complete other story! And it is against the missionary rules! Kevin, what were you thinking!? That could've ended really bad for the two of you!"

"Calm down, Mom. Everything went fine. And it is not that we did much, we just…"

"Kevin, I don't want hear that! Go to your !", she yelled.

Surprised by his mother's sudden anger, he obeyed and almost ran out of the room and up the stairs.

As she heard the door of his room close loudly, she buried her face in her hands and started to cry.

She wasn't sure if she was crying because her oldest son just told her that he had no interest in marrying a nice, mormon girl or because he risked his mission and his families honor for a little crush he had.

But about one thing, she was sure.

She noticed the first night he returned from Uganda, but she had yet to realize it.

Her son changed. He clearly didn't tell them everything about his time there and something in him clearly changed. He wasn't that nice,all-mormon boy anymore.

Something in him changed and she felt like she didn't knew her own son anymore.

She knew it would be hard to get close to him again after two years, she expected that he would be different.

But now, she felt like her son was a complete different person.

* * *

As Kevin let himself fall on his bed, he let out a long sigh and grabbed his mobile from his nightstand.

He pressed a shortcut without even looking and waited.

"Hey,Kev. You usually don't call before evening. What is it?", the answer came.

"I told her."

"What?"

"I told my Mom. About you and me."

Connor was silent for a minute.

"…Are you alright?"

"Yeah. She was angry that we met in Uganda and risked our mission and lifes but she didn't make a huge drama about me liking boys."

Connor let out a long sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear. Listen, I'm out with my family today, but I'll call you as soon as I'm home,alright?"

"Alright. I love you,Connor."

Connor chuckled and wished he could say those words back, but with his parents right behind him, that wasn't possible.

"Bye,Kevin."

"Bye."

Kevin hung up,layed his phone next to him and closed his eyes.

Maybe he should just take a nap. Until his mother calmed down. Or his stomach stopped aching, he started to regret that he told his mother about this. Maybe it had been an mistake.

It probably had been a mistake to tell his mother that he basically wasn't only in love with a boy but had risked his mission and life for his little crush on his district leader.

So he just wanted to fall asleep until his phone rang and Connor's voice would calm him.

When Kevin was just about to fall asleep, a knock on his door made him jump a little.

"Come in.", he mumbled into his pillow.

Slowly, Jack pocked his head inside.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Did something happen? Mom looks so upset and is running through the kitchen like crazy."

Kevin groaned and just wanted to pull his cover over his head.

"Close the door."

With a confused expression, Jack came into his room,closed the door and sat on the chair next to Kevins bed.

"I told her."

Jack just stared at his big brother, a bit shocked and confused.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her about Con."

His mouth open, Jack just stared at him.

Silence hung in the room as Kevin just buried his face into his pillow.

"She didn't freak out as much as I expected. But that he was my district leader and that we started "dating" in Uganda on the other side…"

Jack groaned and let his hand run through his hair.

"Kevin. How can you be so stupid and tell her that!?"

The dark-blonde boy had the sudden need to slap his brother.

"Man, you should have seen her after we came back from the airport after you left. She started to research every little bit of Uganda, afraid you'd get shot or something. And she'd probably seen the law against homosexuality. She already had been afraid for your life and now you practically told her that she had every reason to be worried and that they would have found an easy reason to hurt you!"

Surprised, Kevin looked at his brother as he sat up.

He had to admit that this thought never crossed his mind.

His family probably had been aware how dangerous Uganda was and were worried like crazy.

Kevin suddenly was glad that he didn't mention his first week in Uganda and now he swore to himself that he'll never ever mention that he got robbed, covered in blood and practically raped with their religious text.

"Go and apologize to her, Kevin."

Kevin looked at his little brother and nodded.

"You're probably right."

* * *

As his mother almost smashed the pan on the oven, Kevin winced a bit.

"Mom…?"

A little bit surprised, Mrs. Price turned around and looked at him.

"Yes?", she answered short.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. But I'm back. And I'm alright. I'm fine."

She looked at him, a little bit surprised and taken by his words.

"And I had a great time there, even though I'm glad that I'm home. The people there were wonderful and nice and it was great. I'm good."

His mother took a deep breath, fighting against her tears once again.

"I'm sorry that you had to worry about me,Mom. And that I disappointed you with my actions,but…"

"No buts, Kevin. Stop. It's alright,baby. Don't apologize.", she said as she hugged him close.

"I'm just happy that I have you back."

Smiling and glad, Kevin returned her hug.

"And I'm glad to be home."

* * *

"Really,Mom!?"

"Yes. But don't forget the condition. I'll be mad if you don't do it when your Dad's back."

"Yeah,Mom. I'll tell him when he's back from his business trip.", Kevin said cheery as he pulled his mother in a tight hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm actually a little bit excited to meet your boyf…well…"

Kevin gave her a small smile, understanding that his mother still had trouble with him being gay.

* * *

"It's still so great that you're Mom agreed on this!", Connor said cheery as he and Kevin got out of the car.

"I know! This will be an amazing week!", Kevin said, a bright smile on his face.

Just as Connor was about to get his suitcase out of the car, Kevin gently pushed him aside.

"Let me carry this for you!"

"You don't have to! It's not that heavy."

"But a true gentleman carries the package for his loved one."

"True, but I'm not a lady."

"I'll still carry it."

Connor stood still for a moment, trying to get ready to meet Kevin's family, especially his mother.

Alone the fact that she knew that the two of them were not just friends,but in a romantic relationship, made him incredibly nervous.

"We're here.", Kevin said as he opened the front door.

"My room is upstairs. Let's bring your stuff there."

Connor just nodded and looked around.

So this was Kevin's home.

The house he lived in, the place he grew up in.

Alone this fact made the house look beautiful to him. But he noticed as well that Family Price actually had a pretty good taste, but looking at Kevin, this was no surprise.

After Kevin placed Connor's suitcase next his bed he strechted and then layed his hand on Connor's hips and pulled him close.

The smaller boy let out a short chuckle but soon felt the lips he missed so much on his own.

They had shared a long hug at the airport, but they still had to be a little careful so the kissing had to wait till now and both of them nearly exploded with the want of physical closeness.

Connor layed his hand on Kevin's shoulder as the kiss grew more passionate but as Kevin was about to close the door, Connor broke the kiss.

"Wait, I have to say "Hello" to your family. Disappearing into your room right away would be impolite."

"I know,sorry, I got carried away.", Kevin replied and pressed a kiss on Connor's nose.

Nervous, both boys made their way downstairs, Kevin giving Connor's hand a small, comforting squeeze.

"Hey Mom.", Kevin said as he entered the living room, Connor right behind him, an insecure smile on his face.

Mrs. Price looked up from her magazine, giving them a warm smile, even though some discomfort settled in her stomach.

She stood up and Connor made a step towards her.

"Hello, Mrs. Price. I'm Connor McKinley, it's pleasure to meet you!", he said as they shook hands and Connor tried to give her his best mormon smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Connor."

"Your house is very lovely."

"Thank you,dear. I bet you're hungry, do you want anything to eat?", she offered, hoping the tense atmosphere would disappear soon.

She really tried hard to accept the things how they were, but now that this boy actually was here, she felt like reality was slapped right in her face.

She noticed that her son was about to lay his hand on the boy's shoulder but changed his mind, unsure if it was alright to display some affection in front of his mother.

"Oh, I'm alright, thank you.", he declined politely.

The three of them stood there for a moment, silent and uncomfortable.

"Alright,boys. I'll leave you alone for a while, I need to do some shopping, we should have a good dinner tonight with our guest.", she said, trying to sound as laid-back as possible.

"Oh and Kevin, don't forget to pick up Patricia from her piano lesson."

"I won't, Mom.", Kevin said with a chuckle.

"I'll make sure to remind him.", Connor said with a smile and was glad that Mrs. Price smiled back at him.

After Kevin's mother left, Connor turned towards him and pulled him in a close hug.

Smiling, Kevin wrapped his arms around him and pressed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Your Mom seems really nice."

"She is."

With a sigh, Connor snuggled his head against Kevin's shoulder.

"I missed you so,so much."

Kevin just smiled and pressed their lips together, softly.

As the two boys kissed, Connor put his arms around Kevin's neck and sighed softly as Kevin's soft lips, which he missed so much in the last months, moved against his, his hands softly running over his back.

Their bodies still close, the boys smiled at eachother after their lips parted.

Kevin pressed another short kiss on Connor's lips, gently running his hands up and down his back.

"No mean to disturb you boys, but I forgot my wallet.", the voice of Kevin's mother suddenly said.

The two of them practically parted jumping, not noticing Kevin's mother entering the room again.

"Oh, don't act like I didn't know, it is alright.", she said with a smile as she took her wallet.

And it was.

When she saw how her son kissed the other boy, she first felt uncomfortable but it wasn't as bad as she expected.

It was alright.

She wasn't overjoyed, but it was alright.

And Kevin looked happy. And she always swore to herself that no matter how much she loves her faith and religion, the well being of her children would be her first priority. And she felt relieved that it really mattered more to her.


End file.
